


The Colors Of Our Future

by shiningloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Baby Showers, Cake, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Husband Loki, Kissing, Love, Magic, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, POV Second Person, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, dad Loki, happy crying, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki
Summary: After becoming pregnant with Loki's child, the Avengers decide to throw you a baby shower. You don't know the sex of the baby, but you and Loki agree that with the use of your combined magic, you will wait until the baby shower to find out what you're having. When the day comes, you're nervous and excited, and you can hardly wait to see what the future holds for you and your husband.(Based on reader's request in notes)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	The Colors Of Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just as I promised, here is the second fluff fic of the day! Don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back with more smut. That fic is already done too ;)
> 
> Based on the request: Could you write something where loki and his wife are hosting a baby shower, and the Avengers are attending it ? with maybe a gender reveal ?
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

When Loki taught you magic many moons ago, you never imagined that you would use it to reveal the sex of your baby.

He taught you it for defense, for fighting, for skill. He had spent endless hours cooped up with you in a quiet, dark room reciting spells to help advance your talents. He told you that you were naturally gifted with the mystic arts, though perhaps that could have been attributed to you studying under Doctor Stephen Strange for a few months prior to meeting Loki. Still, Loki became your teacher when Strange had to leave the country for a few months to protect another sanctum. And slowly, he became less of a teacher, more of a lover, then a husband, and now the father of your child.

The moment you discovered you were pregnant, Loki had fallen to his knees, hugged your waist, and pressed a long series of kisses to your abdomen. He cried, perhaps for the first time since you met him, and praised the Norns for such beauty and love in his life. Loki then spent the rest of the night with one hand on your stomach and a content smile on his face.

Since then, Loki had been particularly doting and careful with you. After the initial confirmation of the pregnancy, Loki did not want to consult any doctors on Midgard. His heritage was still a mystery to the general population of Midgardians and he only felt safe having Asgardian medical practitioners examine you. So, you were going into this pregnancy blind but you were okay with that. You could feel the happiness and safety of your child using your magic and that was what mattered. 

The birth of Loki’s child was something he hardly could wait for and you often found him practicing nurturing spells for when the baby came. He wanted to celebrate it, shout it to the world, but he knew doing so would only expose you to danger. Loki was protective, especially now that you were with his child, and he did not want anyone except your immediate family to know.

And by immediate family, that meant the Avengers.

You had begun working with them shortly after Loki became your teacher. You fell into an easy pattern with the team quickly and when they discovered you were pregnant, they begged to throw you a party. You thought the idea would disgust Loki but your husband surprisingly agreed with an excited grin and you decided, why not?

That’s how you found yourself sitting in a flowing white dress in the center of one of the party rooms at Avengers Headquarters. Everyone was there and Tony even had his legion of suits patrolling the grounds to make sure nothing could disturb the day. Tony prided himself on his parties and in partnership with Thor, they created the perfect blend of Migardian and Asgardian culture to celebrate the sex reveal of your child.

But even you didn’t know the sex of your child.

When Loki forbid the use of Midgardian doctors, you had no idea to tell what sex your baby was. All you could feel was the happiness and health inside of you, not even the distinct flutter of a heartbeat. It was more emotions that you felt but nothing beyond that. When you told Steve this, he raised a thick blonde eyebrow and looked between you and Loki.

“So if you don’t know what your baby is, how are you going to reveal the gender?” he asked quizzically. You giggled and took Loki’s hand. Immediately, the warmth from his palm soothed you and you ran your thumb over his smooth, pale skin.

“That’s what magic is for, Steve,” you said with a wink. Steve still sat there quietly, not sure what you meant. You nodded to yourself, forgetting briefly that Steve was a man more of history and science, not so much magic. Loki patted your hand with his free hand.

“My wife and I are going to form a spell that will show us the sex of the child when we come together,” Loki explained. 

“I heard ‘my wife and I’ and ‘coming together’. Gonna put on a show for us?” Tony asked as he sauntered over to where you were sitting. You blushed but Loki just rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Not the show you want to see, I’m sure,” Loki said smugly. “I discovered a spell that allows us to see the sex of our child. It’s quite complicated but it will be worth it.”

“I can’t wait,” you whispered, mainly to Loki. Your husband turned to you, his green eyes alight with excitement. For weeks, you two had been tossing around names and dreaming about what your future son or daughter would be like. Now that the moment was here to reveal another sliver of information about your child, you couldn’t wait to find out more. You rested your free hand on your stomach - a bit large for this stage of the pregnancy - and leaned in to kiss Loki’s cheek.

“Me either,” Loki said softly as you pulled your lips away. He paused and looked towards Tony and Steve. “Why don’t we do it now?”

“Really? You don’t want to wait until the cake?” Tony asked.

“Cake?” Thor asked, stepping into the conversation.

“No, I can’t wait any longer. I need to know now,” Loki said, eagerly bouncing his muscled leg. The three men hanging out across from you exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Alright. Baby now, cake later.” Tony clapped his hands together and stood from his seat. He whistled loudly and caught the attention of everyone else in the room, quieting their calm chatting. “Mr. and Mrs. Magic have decided to grace us with revealing their darling baby’s sex early!”

“But what about the cake?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is it with you fools and the damn cake?” Loki asked, rising from the chair and helping you up. He steadied you, eyes glancing from your face to your swollen stomach, back to your face. He noted how large your bump was considering the number of weeks you were into your pregnancy. He figured it was from the half-Jotun anatomy the child would obviously have and quickly shook off his mild concern. 

“It's a good cake, Loki,” Sam mumbled, earning a nod in agreement from Thor.

“Well it will still be good in ten minutes,” Loki said pointedly. He turned to you with a softer look in his eyes. “Are you ready, my sweet?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” You nodded happily. 

Loki led you to the center of the room where everyone circled around you. Loki took your hands, his thumbs coasting over your knuckles and his lips pressed to your forehead.

“Just like we practiced, darling,” Loki whispered. You and Loki had practiced the complex spell a few times but never actually performed it. You wanted to be just as surprised as the rest of the team when the sex of your child was revealed. Loki’s hands fell to your stomach and you placed your hands over his.

You both whispered the words of the spell quietly in a language that no one, not even Thor, could even understand. This spell was rooted in the ancient practices of healing on Alfheim, a realm you had yet to visit. Really, not even the Light Elves spoke this language anymore but it was crucial to get the spell correct. You and Loki pressed your palms together after releasing your stomach. You both opened your eyes and stared into the gaze of one another. His eyes began to glow a gentle green as yours flared with color as well. 

You felt out of breath, your energy draining slowly as the spell coursed through your veins. Loki could see it and he pressed his palms harder to yours, helping replenish you with his magic. The look on his face was one of pure concentration and desire, a desperateness to unveil this secret. Your heart was hammering as your lips moved mechanically saying the spell. You wanted to see this part of your child. You wanted to know who you should expect to come into the world and you would embrace them, whoever they were, with open and loving arms.

Between the press of your palms, a gold light began to glow. You could feel a sucking from your stomach, as if there was magic traveling from your womb to your palms. Your heart fluttered as the light got brighter. With a discrete nod from Loki, you both upturned your palms and allowed the ball of gold light to rise into the air.

The gold ball of light shifted and glowed, spinning and sending shards of light soaring across the room. The ball fizzled and began pulling at itself, morphing and bubbling until the single ball separated into two golden orbs. The two spheres turned sheer white before one faded into a light blue and the other into a pale pink.

“Huh?” Thor spoke softly. You looked at Loki with wide, confused eyes, only to see his own filled with tears. He looked at you and walked over to you, placing his hands on your stomach.

“Twins,” he whispered. “Darling, we’re having twins.”

“What?” you gasped, hands flying down to your stomach. “So those orbs...?”

“Blue and pink. A boy and a girl,” Loki laughed through his tears. The balls of light faded into nothingness and the team was clapping happily, but no one else in the room mattered to you except for Loki. His shaking hands gripped your cheeks and he ran his thumbs under your eyes. “This explains so much. I was wondering why your bump was so big. I thought it was because I was Jotun but it’s because we’re having twins.”

“Oh my goodness, Loki,” you began weeping. You never expected that twins would be your destiny. Though as you looked down at your stomach, you realized the utter love and happiness bursting within you. You were going to have an even larger family with that many more babies to love. Your tears streamed down your cheeks as you thought about them - a smart little girl and a sweet little boy. You wanted to meet them, you wanted them here. The anticipation was killing you.

Loki caught your tears and leaned down to kiss you, his salty lips brushing over yours. You melted against him, your arms wrapping around his neck to tug him as close as your swollen stomach would allow. The clapping faltered but no one could blame you for this blatant display of emotion and love. Your hands tangled in Loki’s inky hair as you pulled away. 

“Two little darlings,” Loki whispered, his eyes locked with your belly. “I cannot believe I’m going to be a father. It still shocks me every day.” Loki looked back up at you and you saw a tear drop down his cheek. “You are going to be the best mother. They’re going to have your heart, your soul, your mind, your wit.”

“Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your humor, your intelligence,” you whispered back at Loki, clasping his hand in yours. “Your mischief.”

“We’re really going to have our hands full, aren’t we?” Loki laughed, more silent tears welling in his eyes. The God of Mischief was not an easy crier but this moment brought out an emotion and tenderness in him that he could not hold back. You wiped his tears and nodded.

“We’re never going to get any sleep,” you giggled. “I love you so much.”

His forehead rested against yours and he smiled. “I love you, all of you. My wife, my son, my daughter. Norns, I cannot wait to meet them.  _ Them! _ Our twins.”

“Our twins,” you said with a nod, placing Loki’s hands back on your stomach. “They’ll be here soon.”

“Are they happy?” Loki asked. You shut your eyes and smiled, your heart filling with love and adoration.

“Of course they are. You’re their father.” You pressed your hands to your stomach and blushed, a sense of eagerness resting in your heart now. “And they can’t wait to meet us.”

And while Sam began insistently cutting the blue and pink cake - fitting, now that you all knew the truth - you and Loki stood in the center of the room, embracing one another, and thinking about the beauty of the family you were about to become. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Wilson is a mood.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated!
> 
> Fic requests are closed!
> 
> Visit me on tumblr @ shiningloki !


End file.
